Onmyoji Amu
by Mariyun
Summary: Amu is an Onmyoji always struggling to pay the rent When her rent is destroyed by a certain cat Amu ends up on a adventure of her life when a great evil yokai rises now rent will be the least of her worries. Will The foxes run wild and destroy Seiyo or will the Black Cat be victourious. With the yokai world unraveling before them hope is going to become faint.
1. Chapter 1

**Mariyun: Okay so I know I should be doing homework, or writing my other stories, but…**

**Ikuto: You're easily distracted and wanted to write this story**

**Mariyun: Wow! How'd you guess?**

**Ikuto: Honestly you're one of the most easily distracted person I know **

**Mariyun: Ooh, look shiny thingy!**

**Amu: Just write the story already**

**Mariyun: Fine I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its products Burrito **

Chapter 1 There Goes My Rent Money

"So you see little girl we'll bring back your brother in exchange for that ribbon of yours," the two red headed twins said in unison. I was watching from a distance waiting for the perfect opportunity of to strike. It was impossible to tell which twin was which they were both boys and they were fairly tall compared to me, but then again I'm… short.

"Really you can bring him back!" the girl exclaimed happily. The twins nodded with large grins on their faces. All right Amu don't blow this one! After all the reward for catching these guys is enough to not only pay my rent, but cover any extra expenses I may need to make. I held four pieces of paper in my hand all marked with special symbol that were needed in summoning my shikigami.

"Yes, but first we need the ribbon," the twins said in unison. The girl nodded and removed the ribbon that she was using to tie her hair back.

I leapt from my hiding place, "Stop right there! Soul Stealer Twins, you're under arrest! Prepare yourself cause I'm gonna banish you from this world!"

The Twins leapt back and yelled, "Crap, **(let's just pretend they said crap) **an onmyoji **(basically exorcist)**!"

"Ran," I called and a light emanated from the paper I held in my hand with a heart on it. A girl appeared in front of me wearing a pink and white hakama with zori sandals, tabi socks. Her pink hair was tied back into a messy bun with a heart shaped kanzashi ornament. Her red eyes full of excitement and joy.

"What can I do for you mistress Amu," Ran asked. Pulling out her naginata and aiming at the twins who were startled a bit by the sight of a shikigami.

"Defeat Soul Stealer Twins Yo and Yu," I commanded. Ran attacked and the twins weaved through the attacks. The twins disappeared from Ran and my sight. Suddenly I saw them behind me and they lunged at me with their claws. Crap! I managed to dodge the attack but blood was drawn from my cheek. "Miki guard," I said and the paper with the blue spade shinned a light and a blue shield appeared before me. If these spirits think they can beat me they're sadly mistaken. I'm not letting my rent get away! Ran attacked the twins from behind they screeched and attacked Ran again. The twins swooped and aimed at Ran's feet. Ran dodged but barely. The twins then lunged there claws straight through Ran and she returned to being a normal piece of paper. I was prepared to summon my other shikigami when I was pinned to the ground. Suddenly I heard the sound of a cat meowing echo through the air. Suddenly I saw a boy with cat ears and a tail and piercing yellow eyes leap in front of the demons and claw at them with sharp claws. He took swipe after swipe and the twins fell to the ground. What's another shikigami doing here?! The shikigami was wearing a short dark blue men's kimono and a dark blue worn and tattered haori a little large for a boy his size. On his neck I saw a cross choker signify his ownership as shikigami and not just a yokai. His hair was a complete mess and his feet were bare and dirty at the bottom. I ran to get my paper because shikigami paper is expensive and I can barely afford anything as it is. Thank God! The paper is perfectly fine. "Hey you don't interfere! This is my work!" I barked angrily. I can't split this reward.

"Hey is that any way to talk to someone that who just saved your butt," A deep voice said. I looked toward the source of the voice. It was a guy standing in a tree. He was fairly tall and had beautiful indigo hair and eyes he was lean but not too skinny. Fairly handsome he looked to be about my age as well. He was wearing a black jeans and white shirt with a dark blue jacket. I noticed that he had the same choker as the shikigami. So he's the owner.

"I can take care of this myself!" I yelled at the man and he laughed. He pointed back at the twins and I looked the twins were unconscious. When did that happen? The shikigami moved away from them and I approached but was blocked by the boy. He held out shikigami paper and sealed them inside of the paper. "Hey that's my rent!"

The boy sealed them in the paper and tore the paper up, "Rent?" he said very confused by my statement. I nearly fainted at the sight of my rent money being shredded to bits. He just destroyed two evil yokai worth a little over 1 million yen! How much of an idiot can you be!

"Great you just destroyed a 1 million yen yokai duo and didn't even bother to collect the reward!" I screamed.

"Oops, sorry," He said as he dug through his pocket and pulled out a 10,000 yen bill. Is he insulting me?! I mean sure the money would be nice but I do not accept charity. "Here," He handed the bill over to me and turned around.

"What do you take me for I don't want your charity!" I yelled at him throwing the bill back at him. He looked at me a probably a bit surprised.

"If you don't want it you don't have to take it just thought you'd need it," He said and continued to walk he gesture to his familiar "Come on Yoru lets go." They disappeared from my sight and I picked up the bill nonchalantly. Money is still money. Upset and disappointed I went to visit the one person who I could I rely on because likely I'm defiantly getting kicked out of my apartment. I staggered into a ramen shop and collapsed at the bar. A boy with a cheerful face and spiked reddish brown hair greeted me from behind the bar.

"Yo, Amu how's it going," Kukai said as my soul leaked from my body in despair. "I take it you have no money to pay the rent again." He's sure is happy today almost makes me want seal him away and tear him into pieces to make my day better. I guess I should explain Kukai is a yokai known as Kanedama.** H**e's known for carrying money and brining financial luck. Ironically though I'm still dirt poor even with my part time job and I hang out with this guy a lot.

"Hey Kukai can I stay at your place I have a feeling my landlord's gonna kick me out," I sobbed.

"I would but my new girlfriend might kill me," He sighed.

"Since when do you have a girlfriend," I asked as Kukai poured me a complementary bowl of ramen.

"Since I asked her out," Kukai beamed. I began chowing down on the ramen and smiled.

"Good for you Kukai," I smiled it was good to see that he was happy. Well happier. I'd never actually never seen Kukai in an unhappy mood. "Bye the way I think I saw a new onmyoji today do you know him?" Kukai knew almost every onmyoji in Sieyo since his place was one of the most prominent hot spot for yokai.

"What he look like?" He asked.

"Well he was tall had indigo hair and eyes he had a cross choker too. His shikigami was a little boy and looked a lot like aside from yellow cat eyes and cat ears and tail. I think the name of his shikigami was Yoru," I recited trying to remember important details. "The jerk destroyed my rent money!"

"Don't know him the shikigami does sound familiar, but honestly not a clue," Kukai said giving a deep thought to his answer.

"But you know everyone!" I exclaimed surprised that he didn't know.

"Jeez, Amu get through that head of your, that just because I know pretty much all the people in Seiyo doesn't mean I know everyone in the world. I've never even left Japan," Kukai sighed. "On another note how's that part-time job of yours going?"

"Well considering I work nearly 9 hours a day after school and all day on the weekends and hunt small fry yokai in between school work and work I'm doing maybe okay," I said exhausted from all the work I'd been doing.

"I seriously don't get it Amu why not live at dorms," Kukai sighed.

"And be pretty much forced into an arranged marriage, I don't think so!' I exclaimed. I'd heard from my friends who stayed at the dorms that you were bunked with a boy your parent picked out and partnered with for missions. This usually led to an arranged marriage and no way in hell was I ever going to let that happen to me!

"What about asking money from your parent for a change?" He asked knowing my usual answer. "You guys are like loaded."

"The whole point of me living own is to prove I'm worthy of being the heir to the Hinamori family. I can't rely on my parents," I explained. "Maybe I'll just sleep on park bench from now on or if I skip dinner maybe I'll have enough."

"You seriously need to get a grip," Kukai began cleaning the counter as I went through my wallet counting what I had available. "May you be blessed with good luck."

"Coming from you that doesn't offer much help," I muttered and Kukai laughed. "Bye I'm gonna go home or something."

"C ya, Amu," Kukai beamed as I left the shop. It was only midafternoon and I had a couple hours before work. A nap sounds nice about now. I've been working so late it'll be a nice treat. I realized that I have to go to the shrine where I train. I cringed as I walked up the stairs leading to the temple. I reached the temple preparing myself for the worst. I opened the sliding door and bowed at the master.

"Tsukasa-sama it's me Amu," I said respectfully. The room was dark inside and she saw him in the back meditating is his hakama.

"Oh, come in Amu," Tsukasa said. I entered and sat in front of him. "So what brings you here?"

"Well you see master… you know those two yokai I was going to catch… well I kind of don't have them," I stuttered.

"Well that's fine you were the one who sealed them away so I'll transfer the funds to your accounts," Tsukasa smiled.

"Umm, err, well actually I didn't seal them," I mumbled.

"Oh, really? Then who did," Tsukasa said with an icy glare.

"I don't know," I muttered very quietly.

"I see so an onmyoji you didn't know sealed away your prize," a dark aura emanated from Tsukasa even though he still had a smile on his face. "What did they look like?" I described the guy I saw and he looked a bit surprised. "Hmm, so he's still around," he whispered so softly I barely heard it. "If you're smart you'll avoid that man. His name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He's one of the best. I used to teach him. He's a psychopath so I'd avoid him," Tsukasa lectured. "Please excuse me I need to see my nephew," Tsukasa left the room. I was so shocked that he hadn't lectured me for an hour that I staggered out of the temple. I continued down the road toward the restaurant where I worked. The shop was a simple coffee shop. I was a waitress at there. Yeah, minimum wage. I went to the back to change and spotted Rima.

"Hey Rima," I greeted. Rima glanced my way and rummaged through bag.

"Hi," she greeted kind of sort of. Rima was in pretty much the same boat as I was. A.K.A broke. I put on my uniform witch was waitress uniform with a short puffed white ruffled skirt. A top with white puffed sleeves. A red plaid corset on my waist with cool red plaid wrist bands with black lace. I also wore high black lace combat boots. I tied my pink hair into twin side pig tales with some black ribbon. Say what you will about me but I love this outfit. It's so cute! Of course it is inconvenient as too where I have to put my shikigami.

"What you looking for?" I asked as Rima continued to go through her bag.

"My yokai repellent. My house is full of bakazori **(haunted sandals)** and those weird umbrella things. Normally I don't give a damn about the bakazori, but they are so annoying! Every night it's the same damn chant! I can't sleep! I went out bought an ofuda **(talisman) **from a shrine and everything!" Rima screamed.

"Have you tried using your shikigami?" I asked as I helped her out.

"I did but Kusukusu can't find it and if she can't find it-"Rima trailed off and I knew what she meant.

"Hey I'm probably going to get kicked out of my apartment mind if I stay in yours?" I asked.

"Sure," Rima sighed. "Can't guarantee you'll be able to sleep."

"I'm okay with that. Beets sleeping on a bench," I said.

"Hey don't you normally stay with Kukai and his folks as much as I hate that," Rima said finally finding her ofuda.

"Yeah but he says he can't risk it with his new girlfriend," I sighed. I left the changing room and started waiting on tables. After my shift I staggered over to Rima's apartment. Rima was out getting food from the convenient store. Man I'm starved! I reached into the potted plant by the door and pulled out Rima's spare keys. I opened the door and pulled out the futon. I'm about to collapse. I plopped on the futon and rested my head. Rima walked carrying to tubs of instant noodles. I cooked mine and proceeded to catch some Zzs. Of course that's what I would have liked if it wasn't for that BakaZori **(See the pun there)! **Man it was annoying but after an hour I finally fell asleep.

Elsewhere

A blonde haired boy sat in the courtyard around the same age as our heroine in appearance. He wore a pale blue yukata. The boy gazed into the courtyard the moon shining, reflecting on the surface of the pond. He gritted his teeth as he heard Tsukasa whisper into his ear and nearly dropped his masu **(the cup that they drink sake from) **"So that damned cat is still alive," the boy gritted through his teeth.

"Yes and he still has that ridiculous shikigami of his," Tsukasa said bitterly. The boy threw his masu on the ground and stopped away.

'I'll get my hands on you Tsukiyomi and then I'll end your life with my own hands,' the boy thought as he stomped away.

**Mariyun: That was harder than I thought**

**Ikuto: What was so hard about writing this?**

**Mariyun: I had to actually research this.**

**Amu: seriously?**

**Mariyun: *nods head* I also really only came up with how you, Ikuto and, Kukai would be like in the story. So I had to work on that.**

**Yoru: I look really cool in the story!**

**Ran: Me too!**

**Miki: When do I get to come in!**

**Mariyun: Anyway please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mariyun: Okay so I'm going to tell everyone a secret I only write these stories for the sake of doing the disclaimers**

**Ikuto: Wow so all this dedication and work you put into is just for fun**

**Mariyun: Yeah my real brilliant moments are in this brief section**

**Everyone else: That's pathetic**

**Mariyun: You don't understand the joy of the disclaimer!**

**Amu: Mariyun does not own Shugo Chara or any of its products**

Chapter2

The Black Cat Who Walks Through Seiyo

I woke up in daze wondering where I was till I remembered that I'd crashed at Rima's place. It was Sunday so I didn't have any school which was a relief. Rima got up in a daze her hair a complete mess. I went to the bathroom and picked up my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth. It's funny despite the fact I have my own place I'm here so often that I might as well live here. Rima and I ate breakfast. Rima was still dazed when she said in a monotone voice," You know the only difference between you living here and you not?"

"What?" I said.

"My house isn't full of all you s***," Rima stated. Man, Rima's foul mouthed when she's tired. But technically that is true.

"Rima just drink some coffee already," I sighed. "I'm gonna go get my stuff." Luckily my place wasn't that far away so I proceeded down the street.

"Ikuto-sama can't we get some takayaki," a young boy said. Ikuto?! The idiot who destroyed my rent! I turned around and it was definitely him and his shikigami standing right next him.

"Hey you! You stole my rent!" I shouted. Ikuto looked at me a bit surprised gaining a few eyes from people passing by.

"Oh, hey you're that girl," Ikuto said obviously not caring. "No Yoru! No more sweets for you got it." The shikigami frowned and started begging. Interesting that he has his shikigami out. Ikuto turned to me, "Listen I'm sorry about your rent money. I'll help you out sometime."

"Then you're in luck because I'm in need of some help," I said as I dragged him with me to my cramped apartment. "I don't have any money to pay for rent so I'm staying at a friend's house till I can get more. You help me pack."

"Wow this place is really tiny," Ikuto said entering my tiny one bedroom apartment. Everything cramped into one tight space. The stove and fridge pushed together in a corner and a small futon to sleep on.

"It's cramped-nya," Yoru said.

"Hey this all I can afford," I said angrily.

"Small apartment for a small person," Yoru giggled.

"What did you say cat!" I said with I will kill you aura. The shikigami backed down and gulped.

"Wow your family must be dirt poor," Ikuto said as he started packing up what little stuff I have.

"Actually were fairly wealthy, but as part of the rite of passage is living on your own," I said packing up a box.

"Weird family," Yoru said lounging on my futon. "Which one is it?"

"Hinamori. My name is Amu. You're Ikuto Tsukiyomi right?" I said as we carried the boxes over to Rima's.

"Yeah, but how you'd know," Ikuto said surprised.

"My master told me who you were. He said you were his student," I explained.

"So he's still alive," He muttered grimly I nodded yes. Immediately he became silent or at least more silent than he had been on the way over. Afterwards we continued onto Rima's place in awkward silence that was only interrupted when Yoru whine about wanting a snack. When we reached Rima's apartment I bid them farewell hoping to hide this incident from Rima because she'd freak. That was the plan anyways, when Rima opened the door. Oh, crap!

"I leave you alone for 1 hour and you pick up a boy. God, Amu what the hell am I gonna do with you!" Rima yelled.

"Picked up?" Ikuto said obviously very confused.

"I did not pick him up!" I yelled back at her.

"Whatever you say Amu," Rima said rolling her eyes. "I just know you found a guy on the street who was helping you out just to be kind," she said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm just going to leave," Ikuto said awkwardly as he left Rima and I argue.

"It's a dangerous world, Amu, especially for people like us. What if that guys a yokai? You could have been hurt," Rima lectured. It was understandable as to why Rima was paranoid. After all when she was still an apprentice Rima was kidnapped by some yokai who wanted to eat her liver. She's lucky she made it out[M1] [M2] uninjured.

"But he's not. He happens to be onmyoji like us," I stated matter of factly.

"And you know this because?" Rima asked.

"Because he has a shikigami. If he were a real yokai he wouldn't have a shikigami," I answered.

Rima hung her head and sighed, "What if it was a yokai disguised as a shikigami."

"As well as he apparently was trained by master Tsukasa," I said.

"Really, what rank is he?" Rima asked.

"Don't know," I said.

"So let me get this you know he's an onmyoji and he was trained by the master, but you have no idea what his reputation is. First rule we learn, Amu, always ask for a rank. Yet, you ignore the rule entirely," Rima sighed.

"Yeah, well Tsukasa did say he was a psychopath," I laughed. Rima's face turned immediately grim.

"A psychopath! And you brought him to our house!" Rima shouted and went to her room. A minute later she reappeared with ofudas and other forms of spiritual protection. "Exactly how'd you meet those weirdoes?" Rima asked as she pinned the ofudas to the walls.

"They're the reason I have no money," I said my voice dripped in anger.

"Well that makes sense," Rima sighed as protective amulet around her neck.

"Rima, I don't you really need that much protection from those guys around the house. I don't think they'll come back," Rima chuckled and looked at me.

"Ha, for them this for those stupid, stupid, stupid, sandals. If you need me I'll be at the temple. I need more talismans." I left the house and decided to head to Sakura Park. The air was so refreshing. It was spring and the cherry trees bloomed covering the ground in beautiful petals. I sat on a park bench and smiled. It's so beautiful. I'm glad I don't have to work till 3. My life's been taking unusual turns lately. As if my life wasn't complicated enough as it is. Why did I even become an onmyoji? I guess because it was what was expected of me. Ever since I was little I've been trained to be the perfect heir to the Hinamori clan. To smile politely to everyone, to follow my instructions to the letter, to destroy yokai, to suck up to the head of the household. It wasn't like I hated being an onmyoji. In fact I loved my shikigami. They were almost like real people, but of course that wasn't true. Shikigamis are merely dolls after all. I'd heard stories from my mother that long ago humans would capture yokai and force them to serve us. It made it very difficult to command shikigami because if your will was not strong enough your shikigami would betray you and kill you. Now we use bits of our soul so the shikigami represent us. Still they say one group still uses the method. Although I don't see why anyone would think that's a good idea. They were insane if they did think that it was. I stood up and started walking around the park till I spotted a familiar face.

"Tadase!" I called from about ten feet away. Tadase turned his gaze my way and smiled. I ran up toward him and stopped in front of him. "It's good to see you," I said with a large amount of courtesy. Tadase, the only heir to the renowned Hotori clan. He's known for being very princely and sweet (Not to mention cute). His blond hair gleamed in the sunlight and mahogany eyes sparkled.

"Miss Hinamori, it's a pleasure to see you as well," He said in his soft voice. He wasn't even dressed finely, he simply wore jeans and a graphic-T, but I felt like a prince in the finest cloth was talking to me like I was a princess. I blushed a bit, "What brings you here?"

"Just enjoying the cherry blossoms aren't they lovely," I said trying to sound very sweet and girly.

Tadase smiled, "Yes they remind me of you." I blushed heavily and turned away as Tadase pick a blossom and placed in my hair. "Beautiful, delicate, but strong, and vibrant, just like you." I tried desperately to hide my face. "My uncle said that you ran into a strange onmyoji. Is that true," he said in a sweet voice but the words had an icy tone.

"Yes, but everything is okay I wasn't hurt. In fact despite how much I hate it he save me," I said. Tadase's face turned slightly grim. "In fact there's no real need to worry about-"

Tadase stopped me mid-sentence and pinned me to the tree, "Don't ever be foolish enough to think your safe now." He let go of me and turned his back to me. "Once you meet him your never safe."

"I…I don't understand?" I stuttered confusedly.

"Amu you are aware that man is mentally unstable," Tadase said facing me now. I nodded yes to his question, "What you're not aware of as to why he was deemed so. Ikuto is responsible for the death of 3 people. All girls were about his age at the time of murder. Each time he admitted without hesitation to killing them. In fact Ikuto was unfazed by the fact. He'd probably do it again."

"Then why isn't someone like him behind bars!" I exclaimed.

"Simple up until recently the entire family was thought to be dead," Tadase said plainly.

"Dead?" I asked.

"Yes, when they came to confiscate Ikuto and take him to court, they found the house had been set on fire. Everything had been burned and they found what appeared to be the remains of the household. It was concluded that the Tsukiyomi's were all deceased. None of them were left alive even the servants. That is until you proved he was still alive. Amazing isn't it that he showed up when he did. Showed up just in time to save another pretty girl," Tadase spoke softly with the voice of a venomous snake. "But, I'll protect you." I felt heat rise in my face at the last remark. "I'll make sure that damned cat doesn't even lay a finger on you." Tadase turned away from me and walked away seeming to vanish without a trace. Disappearing like a fox into the woods. Tadase wants to protect me! I sat on the bench and smiled.

"You realize he's full of it don't you?" a voice said to me I turned and saw none other than Nagihiko Fujisaki. He was standing behind me casually smiling dressed in a printed T and Jeans.

"Nagi what the hell are you doing there!?" I exclaimed completely shocked by the sight.

Nagi smirked, "Just passing by when I noticed that oh, so, interesting little conversation you had with the creep princess. So how'd you get a dead person after you?" I looked at him shocked. Nagi was so strange so different then his sister. Nagi always looked at Tadase as if he were a wolf pretending to be a pup. He was always sneaking around getting in trouble with those in charge. Always scheming.

"I didn't. He just happened to save me it was completely coincidental," I said with a sigh. "I really wish you'd stop calling Tadase a creep. He's a perfectly nice guy."

"There's no such thing as coincidence or a perfectly nice guy. Trust me on this princess is definitely not a sweet little doggy. He's up to something and I'll figure out what it is exactly," Nagi said with a face that told you he was plotting something. "After all who'd want to protect you?"

I exploded with rage and began hitting Nagi senselessly. For the life of me I can't understand what Rima sees in this guy. "You're such a jerk!" I said and heard Nagi laughed. I looked and realized I was hitting air. Nagi had somehow slipped away and was five feet behind me. He's such a creep. Tadase is completely normal. Nagi is the creepy one. Man, it's not even 2 and my day is already exhausting. What the hell is going on! I mean I know my life is unusual but this is, too weird.

Nagi stalked Tadase from a distance observing him carefully. 'What is the fake princess up to?' Nagi thought as he followed. He noticed that Tadase had noticed not gone back to the temple and seemed to be heading downtown. This can't be good. Nothing good ever comes from the places here. Nagi watched as people hoarded around Tadase with smug faces and hollow eyes. Drug dealers, Nagi guessed. Nagi watched as Tadase merely brushed them off with a smile. Tadase continued down the road and stopped in front of a building known for being a hangout for women of fairly loose morals, and not the human kind. 'This was surprising, 'Nagi thought confused at Tadase's entry into the building. Nagi had followed Tadase many times before. Each time Tadase never did anything to arouse real suspicion. Now he knew the princess was a fake, with apparently a interest in a yokai. Wonder what he's up to in there. Nagi pulled out a piece of paper and bit into his finger until it began to bleed. Nagi took the blood and wrote with it on the paper 'invisible'. 'This will do', Nagi thought as he pressed the paper onto his chest. Grinning he leaped from his hiding spot and ran up to the building. The building was shaggy looking at best and the windows were cracked. Nagi peeked inside and watched as the women surrounded Tadase like he was a piece of meat.

"Lord Tadase what brings you here?" a women with way too much makeup said sweetly. Kitsune (fox spirit). All of the women were kitsune. So what's up with that?

Tadase walked with a stride in his step and plopped onto the couch between two kitsune. "Well you see ladies I just wanted to tell you, HOW STUPID YOU ARE!" Tadase punched one the kitsune in rage. She crashed to the floor cringing in pain. "I told you to make sure the Tsukiyomi's were dead!" Nagi watched as he saw Tadase beat the kitsunes. "Why is that damn f***ing cat alive still alive?!"

"We're sorry master Tadase," whimpered one the kitsune. "We swear that no one was alive when we were done. We killed the entire family just like you said."

Tadase smirked and began circling her, "Oh, really. Even the servants." Nagi watched now in fear as Tadase reached eye level with her. The fox girl nodded and Tadase grinned, "You see that's the thing that always made me wonder. After all we never saw any of the bodies. So did you even kill them?"

"Of course master. We promised you we killed the boy with the midnight hair," another kitsune said.

"Just the boy," Tadase said slyly. "So none of the servants were killed." The kitsune all gave looks to each other and Tadase's smirked turned into a frown. "You killed none of the servants or the parents?"

"No you misunderstood my lord! We killed most but some escaped," a small kitsune said in fear.

"That's even worse!" Tadase shouted. "At least the cat is dead. He is dead right?"

"Of course we killed the little cat boy, the one with midnight hair and yellow eyes. We did exactly as you and Mr. Tsukasa said to," the small one said again.

Tadase gave a brief look of shock and proceeded to punch the small one, "Ikuto's eyes are either indigo or silver. You f***ing morons!" Tadase's mood calmed down and sighed, "I can understand your confusion though. I you fail again, I promise that you will all be killed in the most merciless way."

"We promise," all the foxes said.

Nagi watched in shock and fear filled his veins. He had to get out of here. He ran and quickly headed for somewhere, anywhere. Tadase was a monster! A yokai! He had to be.

**Mariyun: I apologize for this talking so long but honestly I had no idea what to write. Also I'm going to go back and edit my typos.**

* * *

[M1]

[M2]


	3. Chapter 3

**Mariyun: Hey people so my monitor broke so it might take a little longer for me to update. I hope you understand.**

**Amu: Then how are you writing now?**

**Mariyun: I'm at school. In the library...**

**Ikuto: Not doing your homework.**

**Mariyun:*emo corner* It's just hard for me to focus on that stuff.**

**Amu: Mariyun owns absolutely nothing related to Shugo Chara or any of its products**

To Be Revealed

Ikuto walked silently through the city keeping to the shadow as was his nature. He looked at Yoru scampering the street, doing whatever it was that Yoru did. Ikuto watched as Yoru looked at what all Ikuto could assume was a soul of the dead. Yoru was different from most shikigami and Ikuto was different from _almost_ every onmyoji. A duo that worked very well for the kind of life he lived. Yoru was different in the fact he had a will and soul to a degree of his own. Ikuto was different for many reasons, but the one his former teachers had found most amazing is that he could see a person's shikigami, even if they had not been invoked. Ikuto simply figured this was a case Yoru being his shikigami nothing more. Ikuto was born able to see Yoru and as a child his parents often thought he was playing with an imaginary being as most kids did. Yet when it came time to summon Yoru to his side he wasn't sure how. It was only when Ikuto wore his choker that he had any real power over Yoru. Not that he ever really needed it.

After all Yoru was as loyal as they came and followed Ikuto wherever he went. Even if Ikuto were to claim he no longer wanted him, Ikuto was certain he wouldn't disappear. A cat with the loyalty of a dog, a truly odd combination. Maybe what made Yoru so loyal was the fact that Yoru knew he wasn't Ikuto's true shikigami, just a placeholder. Yoru was the shikigami of a shogun in the Feudal Era who had died without releasing Yoru of his duty as a shikigami. Yoru had wandered the world as a spirit aimlessly till he had found Ikuto. Yoru claimed that he chose Ikuto as his master, because he could see that he was a boy meant to be an onmyoji but would never have shikigami of his own. Till Ikuto's real shikigami appeared Yoru would be by his side. Ikuto would have to leave Seiyo, again. The first time it had been in fear that he would cause another death, the second was for his life, and the third was now that he would involve someone else in his complicated life. Nothing could change this fact.

Ikuto was doomed to be a freak. To walk alone. Night would fall soon. He especially had to be cautious then. At night _they _all came out. Then _they _would come for him and try _their_ best to drag him into the hell, he'd done a good job of escaping from. The world of spirits was one that he couldn't escape with the blood of the Tsukiyomi's flowing through his veins though, but he was sure going to try. Ikuto advanced toward his home wary of the setting sun.

"Yoru, stop playing and come," Ikuto stated in a neutral tone. Yoru immediately stopped what he was doing and rushed to Ikuto's side. They continued in silence and walked through the streets like shadows on the wall, unnoticed. When Ikuto finally arrived at his home, on the outskirts of Seiyo he proceeded inward.

"Welcome home master Ikuto," the servants at the door greeted as they removed Ikuto's coat and shoes.

"You must be tired Ikuto-dono. Are you in need of anything?" a servant girl with blonde hair and violet eyes said.

"No, I'm fine Utau. And for the last time stop calling me Ikuto-dono," Ikuto sighed. "I gave up the title so I wish all of you'd just leave me alone." On that note Ikuto hurried to his room in annoyance.

"Just once I wish they would see me as a person and not their master. Is that too much to ask for," Ikuto muttered in annoyance. Ikuto hid back in his corner in the back.

Yoru scurried in front his master and bowed even though the formalities were not needed, "Ikuto-nya, want me to get you some food to eat?"

"No that's alright. I don't feel like eating," Ikuto muttered under his breath.

"But, Ikuto you haven't eaten at all lately! Please eat something," Yoru pleaded.

"Fine," Ikuto sighed as Yoru left. Ikuto watched as the sun dipped further and further beyond the horizon. Soon the last of the golden light would disappear. Leaving behind the cold empty night. Ikuto clutched his hand tightly around his choker. As long he wore this nothing bad could happen. He would keep people safe a bit longer. Yoru returned to his side with a plate of food. Ikuto looked up and stared at the mirror he kept on the wall parallel to him and his corner. As a reminder of everything he was, for a mirror reveals all your secrets. He glared at his reflection and looked at his eyes he did not see the indigo eyes which everyone would see, no he saw the horrid color of silver. The silver that ruined his life. The silver that made him want to break his reflection on sight. The silver that he was born with as were all the Tsukiyomi's. The knowledge of nighttime hit Ikuto heavy and he cringed as felt his blood slowly boil, and his bones seeming to bend. He would bear this curse till the end of time. Nothing could change that.

Nagi was running quickly to any place he could consider safe. He found himself veering in the direction of Rima's apartment despite all odds. Nagi turned but before he could reach her apartment a hand place itself on Nagi's shoulder. Startled Nagi turned expecting to see Tadase, but to his luck and relief it was Rima with a look confusion scribbled across her face.

"Hey are you okay?" Rima asked with concern.

"I'm fine," Nagi sighed with relief. "Rima can I come in?"

"Sure," Rima said a bit confused. Nagi followed Rima to her apartment anxious as he knew that night would fall in minutes and if he was right, which he sure hoped he wasn't, Tadase had seen him and would come for him. As he entered Rima's apartment he couldn't help but notice all the talisman hanging everywhere.

"Rima I know you had a bad experience with yokai, but this a bit much even for you," Nagi said with a curious tone in his voice.

"Oh no, this is for those stupid Bakazori," Rima exclaimed exasperated. As they entered the house Nagi locked the door behind him.

Nagi stared intently at Rima and spoke calmly, "Rima, I have something important I need to tell you. Remember how I told you that Tadase was up to something?" Rima nodded in response as she gave him a skeptical look. "I followed Tadase and my hunch was correct. The guys a lying fox, I watched him go into a brothel for ladies of the spiritual quality. Specifically kitsune."

"Big whoop the creeps into foxes," Rima said irritated by his answer.

"But wait, when he went in there all of the foxes started calling him master and sucking up to him. Then he started hitting them and beating them all because some guy named Ikuto was alive. If that's not f***ed up enough he kept screaming about they had killed the wrong person," Nagi explained. Rima gave a look that said she both believed and doubted Nagi. "Rima you and I both know something is wrong. We both always thought something was off with the Hotori's. Face it those guys have been manipulating people for years. Rima please tell me you believe me!"

Rima gulped not knowing what to answer and finally the words tumbled from her mouth, "I do." Suddenly a knock came on the door. Rima cautiously opened the door slightly ajar as Nagi hid back away from sight. She peered through and felt her nerves tighten. It was Tadase.

"Rima hello, I was wondering if Amu-chan was in?" Tadase asked.

"Amu's still at work," Rima stated telling the truth skin crawling at the sound of him saying Amu-chan.

Tadase smiled politely, "Them may I come in and wait?"

Rima wanted to scowl at him and shoo him off, but that would arouse suspicion, "I'm sorry Tadase, but Amu's working really late. If you'd like you can talk to me."

Tadase looked a bit annoyed by this and gave one of his trademark I'm way too good to be human smile, "If that's the case then would you tell Nagi that I have some information regarding his beloved _sister_." With that Tadase bowed and left leaving a bitter feeling. Closing the door Rima let out a growl.

"He knew the whole damn time!"

Nagi walked out in shock as he stared at the door as if Tadase was standing right in front of him. "Rima," he said dumbstruck and in a daze, "I think we got ourselves into some really deep s***."

Rima looked at him in shock and answered snidely, "You think."

"Does he know?" Nagi stated in confusion, "Oh god, I hope he doesn't." Nagi suddenly began pacing around the room.

"Nagi you okay?" Rima asked as she watched Nagi run around in delirium. "Nagi if you don't tell me what's wrong I swear I'll hit you!" Rima shouted. Nagi seemed to calm down at that remark and Rima asked again, "Nagi what's wrong?"

"I think that Tadase knows the truth about...," Nagi started soften his voice afraid to say anything and finally managed to speak, "about Nadeshiko."

"Your sister? What about her?" Rima stated in confusion.

"I think she knows the truth about her," Nagi stated now sitting down on the floor.

"So let me guess your sweet perfect girl sister is a actually a rebel who breaks the rules just like you," Rima joked but Nagi was not amused. Nagi turned to Rima and stared into her eyes and spoke clearly.

"I think he knows she's dead."

**Mariyun: Ok so the librarian is giving me the evil eyes so I gotta run.**

**Ikuto: You're going to be grounded if don't finish your précis**

**Mariyun: This so not fair! Why do I have to do English homework! I write fanfiction this isn't fair!**

**Tadase: Is there a specific reason why you keep making me the villain?**

**Mariyun: No it's just easy to. By the way I got grounded again so it might take even longer to post. In fact this may be done a week before posting. Sorry!**

**dono- honorific meaning lord or master**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mariyun: hey guy I'm not grounded anymore yay!**

**Ikuto: Finally you can finish this story.**

**Mariyun: Oh, please we aren't even halfway done**

**Amu: Man this going to be a long job.**

**Mariyun: Also I decided that the plot itself has an amazing story to it so...*drumroll* I'm going to right an actual story following this plot. The character will be completely different it may start looking like the same story, but will follow a different plot such as the hero won't be a neko... probably. As well the heroine will have an incredibly tragic past. In fact knowing me they'll all die at the end like in all my stories. I'm not sure why that keeps happening.**

**Amu and Ikuto: Were going to die in this!**

**Ikuto: Again!**

**Mariyun: I didn't decide on that okay. I also am going to post it on my devianart, I think.**

Chapter 4

Follow me into the Shadows

"Nadeshiko is dead?" Rima stuttered in shock. "But I've met with Nadeshiko!"

"You've met with me in drag. Nadeshiko's been dead for years. She died at the age of 12 long before you could have met with her," Nagi said sourly.

"How?" Rima said in confusion.

"She was killed by a yokai while trying to protect someone. Another family's son to be precise," Nagi stuttered. "We couldn't reveal that she died. The family would have been put at risk if that was revealed. They were always so kind so we didn't say anything, but if Tadase knows then… I don't want to think about it."

"Who was the family?" Rima asked in shock.

"I don't know. All I know is they were important," Nagi sighed trying to recall the information. He honestly was only about eight when Nadeshiko died. He hadn't known the family like his sister had. Nadeshiko had unlike him been reluctant friends with the family's only heir a boy.

"Wow I mean I you look feminine, but I never thought you'd be able to pull of being your sister. I mean you guys are so different. I've gone swimming with you in a girl's swimsuit for god's sake! I would have noticed that!" Rima shouted in sudden realization that Nagi was probably the world's greatest cross-dresser. How could she have not noticed? Nadeshiko did act and look strangely like Nagi at times.

Nagi merely smirked, "I have some tricks up my sleeve. My family has specialized in certain arts under the Hotori's nose for generations." Better that he keep his secrets and have fun with them. "But this is a huge problem. If he knows then my family is at risk."

"What kind of risk?" Rima asked.

"Like the family the creep had killed kind of risk," Nagi stated wishing more than ever that he didn't have such a nose for dirt. "When will Amu be home?"

"Probably in an hour. You need to make tracks and fast," Rima stated as she opened up the latches on the door.

Nagi pulled out another blank piece of paper and bit his thumb again and wrote something in the blood quickly. The door was opened in a matter of seconds leaving little time for goodbye. But as Nagi turned around the corner he gave Rima a sweet smile and said, "I owe you one."

Rima sighed as she shut the door and blush crept on her face. "That idiot."

I returned to Rima's apartment once again exhausted by everything. Work always dragged on. I really should stop taking the nightshifts. I stumbled in to the apartment and noted that Rima was awake at this hour.

"Hi," Rima greeted as I walked in. Rima looked strangely flustered. The kind of flustered she only got around Nagi

"So did anyone come over while I was out?" I asked hinting my meaning.

"No," Rima said bluntly as if trying to avoid the conversation.

"I saw Tadase today at the park," I stated trying to make conversation. I noticed that Rima almost seemed to shudder at the mention of Tadase. I knew she disliked him, but this was a bit much even for her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think it's a good idea to hang around Hotori," Rima muttered. I was puzzled by this statement very much.

"What did Nagi manage to convince you about this time," I laughed.

Rima gave a grim look, "He didn't convince me about anything. I know he's right. Tadase is up to something. He showed up a while ago looking for Nagi for no reason."

"Why would he be looking for Nagi?" I asked.

"I don't know," Rima said with a look of puzzlement. "So how was work?" changing the subject quickly.

"Good, I guess. It wasn't as busy as usual," I said as I went to the fridge. It was mostly empty, but I found a box of Chinese food. I held it out and asked," Can I have this?" Rima nodded and I started digging in. Rima is acting rather strange. Normally she would have said no and wouldn't have bothered about asking about her day. I wonder what's wrong? I would ask though Rima would never answer. That was part of her stubborn charm.

"Hey, about that weirdo who helped you," Rima said as I left for to clean up stopping me before I could enter.

"What about him?" I said.

"Who exactly did you say he was?" she asked.

"Ikuto," I said and pondered as I realized I forgot his last name. "Ikuto... I think his last name was something like Sukiyami... no maybe it was Takigomi? Oh, I can't remember."

"...Ikuto... interesting," Rima muttered. I returned to cleaning myself up and would unpack as much as I could. I found it ironic that despite the size of Rima's apartment which was fairly large, run down, but quiet cheap.

Rima watched as Amu went into the bathroom and wanted to scream. 'Some guy named Ikuto' huh. Man it's a small world. Figures Amu would run into the person who seemed to be the cause of the whole mess. Why was she so prone to trouble? Maybe it was because she naturally looked otherworldly. People like her attract trouble. What was Rima to do!? Nagi had to be snoop and Amu had to be... well Amu. Amu was foolish, naïve, and weak. Amu would always be in trouble. Nagi she knew would always end up being in trouble. It was a part of his nature.

It wasn't really that late, but still I found myself making up a bed in Rima's spare room. That somewhere along the line of the time Rima got the apartment to now the room had become pretty much mine. I opened up a few boxes and put my clothes in the small closet. It was unusual for me to be so tired. I'm normally a night owl. As I plopped on the futon I felt the soft blanket brush against my cheeks. So, soft. I suddenly felt the heavy wave sleep wash over me.

_It was a dark world. A world where springing from the ground were a few wiry trees, the ground was uneven and rough, and the sky was dark but even though there was no moon or sun one could see light. Even though this should have brought nightmares to Amu she felt at peace. Amu looked around and walked with a cheerful gait of a young child. As Amu ran about she saw a group of children playing. Amu recognized them as her friends. _

_"Amu come play with us," a little girl with long blonde hair in a kimono said. Amu ran toward the circle of children as she did she herself became a child and wore the colorful kimonos her friends wore. She joined in the circle with all of them till she noticed a boy a bit older than her sitting all alone. She ran up to him with a smile on her face._

_"Hey why are you all alone?" She asked as the boy looked up at her with silver eyes. _

_"I like to be alone," he said his indigo hair covering his face. He looked sad._

_"Come on it will be fun," Amu pleaded. "What's your name?"_

_"…Tsukiyomi," the boy muttered as Amu dragged him into the circle._

_"What about your first name?" she asked. _

_"I don't want to say," the boy spoke. "I don't want to play with anyone! If I do they'll get hurt!" He threw Amu's hand away and stomped off._

_"Wait! Come back! I'll play with you as long as you want! Any game! I swear I won't get hurt! So please don't go!" She yelled chasing after the boy for a reason she could not comprehend. _

_He turned to look at her and gave sorrowed smile, "Then would you follow me into the shadows? It's dark and I shouldn't admit it, but it scares me." Amu nodded joyfully and bounced to the boy's side. The boy looked at her puzzled that Amu followed him with that cheerful gait. "Why are you following me anyway? Aren't you scared? What about your friends?"_

_Amu shook her head and gave him another grin as she looked up at him and skipped ahead, "Because, you were sad. No one should be sad or alone. Also I'm not scared of the dark! After all I'm going to become a great Onmyoji so I can't be scared. Even if I am I'll try to be brave. So Mamma and Papa will be proud. As for my friends I'm not abandoning them forever. I'll play with them some other time."_

_"What about getting hurt?" the boy whispered as he stopped and even though Amu was a few feet away she heard his voice clearly._

_"...Then I'll try my best not to and like I said I'm tough," Amu said as she ran up and pulled him along a path that appeared practically out of nowhere. The two children ran along the path laughing the whole way till they reached a place where the path stopped and overhead loomed an old Shinmei torri. The pillars were worn and the red paint was peeling off. The nuki rope that connected the pillars was thin and looked like it would break. _

_Amu suddenly felt scared especially because even in this dark world she could see everything, but she could not see beyond the gate. A black thick fog seemed to surround the whole shrine and its gate. _

_"If you're scared then you don't have come. I know the way from here. Besides if you get lost in the shadows you won't return to your world," the boy spoke as the silver in his eyes shined in the black he began to submerge himself in the fog._

_"But, I said I'd follow you! Wait I'm not scared! I'll go with you into the shadows!" yelled and chased after him desperately._

_"Thanks for coming this far I'm not as scared now," the boy spoke his back turned on her as he continued to walk into the shadows. Amu ran but tripped just as she reached the gate._

_"My name is Amu! Come back please! So we can play!" she screamed as tears began to roll down her face as the boy vanished from sight. "I wanted to be your friend."_

"What a weird dream," I thought to myself as I slowly arose from the comfort of my blankets. Who was that boy? He looked like Ikuto, but different. Oh, well it was just a dream.

"Ikuto-nya, wake up breakfast is ready," Yoru shook at his master who had fallen asleep on the bed after eating little of the food Yoru had brought him. Ikuto didn't stir he had curled himself into a ball on top of the bed and refused to move.

Ikuto stirred a bit and lifted his head, "I'm tired go away!" Ikuto buried his head further into the blanket.

"You know master Ikuto, for someone who thinks of themselves as a human you act more like a cat than I do," Yoru chuckled as tried to pry Ikuto out of bed.

"I'm sleeping and that's final!" Ikuto yelled as he dove his face into a pillow. 'Man having a shikigami is a pain!'

"Hey, I don't like waking up as much as the next guy, but your mom said, 'get my worthless son out of bed this instant or I swear I'll throw him out on the street like the stray cat he thinks he is. He's such a pain in the ass.' So get up," Yoru lectured.

"F%#* mornings, I don't want to get up!" Ikuto yelled and tried hopelessly to go back to sleep. Yoru rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Some master you are," Yoru grumbled and got an idea, "Hey, if you don't get up I'll get Utau to come and get you." Suddenly Ikuto sprung out of bed and ran out the door as if he were being chased by fangirls. "Well, my work here is done-nya," Yoru yawned and plopped on Ikuto's bed for a nice nap.

Ikuto proceeded down the hall and opened the sliding door to find his mother, the biggest thorn in anyone's side. She was a young women with long black hair that reached down her back. Her silver eyes gleamed with a cat like gaze and smiled at him.

"My dear boy, please come sit down and have breakfast," his mother said gesturing to a tray across from him.

Ikuto took the seat and glared at her. Ikuto felt no remorse, no pity, no sympathy, and little if any love for this women. His mother had ruined his life just by existing. He wanted little to no contact with her.

"I understand that you are unhappy to be in my presence," She spoke with the grate formality that always laced her tongue. Ikuto chuckled to himself, 'That's an understatement.' "But as long as you shall live in my estate you shall be courteous. You are no longer a mere child you are an adult. Meaning you have no excuse for your childish antics. Which means I would like you to stop ignoring your duties and become a proper heir to the Tsukiyomi name. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mother," Ikuto grumbled.

**Mariyun: That took way to long I am sorry about that. Also I'd like to thank a friend of mine who pointed out some mistakes. Anyway read and review. Maybe I'll make mine a Yaoi?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mariyun: Hey guys!**

**Mysterious creature: hello**

**Mariyun: Back Foul Beast! Oh, it's only a fangirl.**

**Ikuto: Only a fangirl my ass! Those things are evil!**

**Mariyun: Fangirls are people too!**

**Amu: Agreed. There creepy, but still people.**

**Ikuto: Mariyun does not own Shugo Chara or any of its products**

Chapter 5

A Proper Heir

"Ikuto, you are well aware I will not live forever. I'm already quite ancient as far as I'm concerned. Since the death of your father, my husband, I've tried my best to make sure you were safe. Now I need you to take my position as leader of the Tsukiyomi clan," Ikuto's mother explained.

"I will not lead my father's clan under _that _name! I will lead under the Hoshina name before yours!" Ikuto shouted in anger. Everything about this women he despised. Right down from the fact that she had from the very moment he was born enforced that the Hoshina clan was hers. That just because she had the more powerful name meant she was better. She had gutted the clan of its technique of his culture! And for what? For her vanity. For her greed. She was sin itself.

"Watch your tongue! How dare you speak to me like that I am your mother and I will have respect! You will be my heir and you will hold the family name!" she shouted.

"What family name!? Yours!? Don't make me laugh that's grandpa's and he doesn't give a f%&* about me! We're a bastard family just like those f&*$% ! Hotori scumbags!" Ikuto yelled in return. "F*^^ you're a descendant of a concubine! You have no name!" Ikuto had stood at this point yelling at the top of his lungs and his mother had rose as well.

"You dare call my mother, your grandmother, a whore!" his mother screamed. "You're an ungrateful child. You would have died long ago if it wasn't for me. You will give me respect!"

"Is there a reason why keep staring at your bento?" Rima asked looking at dazed Amu who had been staring at her box lunch for about five minutes.

I snapped out of my daze and looked at Rima, "Oh, was I?"

Rima rolled her eyes at me and sighed, "Amu you might want to eat your lunch. We only have about 15 minutes left."

"Wow, I was out of it! Maybe it's because of that weird dream?" I said and began shoveling food into my mouth.

"What kind of dream?" a new voice interrupted and I looked to a girl with a young face and orange-brown hair in pigtails with red bows on the side. This was Yaya

Yuiki of the Yuiki clan. One of the minor clans of the Onmyoji. Despite her childish action Yaya was incredibly strong and had an amazing skill with the sight. Her clairvoyance was incredible at times.

"It was well… it's hard to explain. I mean I doubt it means anything," I sighed trying to put the dream in words.

"Amu, I've been able to get premonitions about math test answer from dreams about cotton candy and talking llamas. I definitely can interpret your dream," Yaya laughed and begged for me to tell her. I started explaining and Yaya quickly became deep in thought.

"What do you think Rima?" I asked and Rima gave me puzzled look.

"Don't ask me. I have about as much clairvoyance as a duck. If ducks have clairvoyance? Do duck have clairvoyance?" Rima stated.

"I don't think so," I responded.

"No, ducks do trust me on that. Its finches that have no sight whatsoever. Although squirrels are surprisingly good at augury using nuts and stuff. Some of my best work involves ducks and squirrels," Yaya stated clearing up the situation and immediately returning to focusing on the dream. "As far as I can tell this one of your crazy crypt prophecy.

It sounds like something you should tell Dia. Personally though I think it's a memory. A strange one that doesn't make sense, but a memory. That boy as far as I can tell he's connected with the night. He has problems with his family. Definitely serious issues. He harbors a hate toward yokai. Probably not entirely right in the head. Plus there's a weird cat. The shadows though that confuses me."

"I'll summon Dia, but it's probably nothing. My stuff usually isn't anything special. Remember the last one," I said giving a hearty laugh. "I thought that it was about doomsday and stuff."

"Yeah, but it was about your grades dropping," Rima laughed.

"So Rima what about you what was your dream," Yaya asked with a devilish grin. Rima explained her and Yaya immediately yelled, "Wow, you and Nagi got to second base last night!" I immediately looked at a blushing Rima who denied over and over again about the subject.

After school Rima walked out to meet with Yaya guessing that it was about love fortunes or some crap. As Yaya approached Rima noticed the serious look on her face. "Yaya, what do you want?"

"I want you to tell me exactly what you and Nagi got into," Yaya demanded. Rima looked shocked by the statement. "Your dream so gave that away. Along with few other fun details. So Nagi is a really drag queen? Should have so seen that coming."

"How much do you know?" Rima asked.

"Let's see: First you guys managed to get into trouble of course it's all Nagi's fault. Nothing Unusual there. Second somehow Amu is involved in all this mess. Third you really have the 'hots for Nagi and want Tadagay to drop dead'. Oh, and that parts all you. I have nothing to do with it. Seriously, what do you two have against Tadase?" Yaya rambled.

"From now on I swear to Kami I will never again tell you my dreams," Rima muttered. Rima explained the situation in muted details.

"Wow, this is so cool I mean nothing interesting ever happens to us," Yaya exclaimed causing Rima to give her a look. "Well, nothing new anyway." Rima gave her another look. "Well, nothing involving dirt on Tadase." At that note they were in agreement.

"Yaya, you're good at getting information on stuff dig around for this Ikuto guy. We need info and need to figure out stuff about this incident," Rima stated.

"I'll try," Yaya shrugged and walked off. "By the way Amu really is in the middle of all this. I'm not sure how but she is. Her dream, her attitude, and the weather, pretty much everything is pointing toward that."

Rima sighed, "Times like these make me wish I was a seer."

Yaya laughed and sighed, "It is not what they make it out to be. It leads to headaches, nightmares, and always knowing the end of every mystery novel you read. I could go on, but I won't. You see everything at once. It all is nothing, but a nightmare."

**Mariyun: Sorry that the chapters so short. Also I love writing Yaya in this story. The idea that Yaya is omniscient was too fun. Also the reason why Ikuto claims he's a Hoshina will make sense soon enough. **

**Ikuto: I am not a Hoshina**

**Utau: Do have any role in this story?**

**Mariyun: Actually yes. **

**Tadase: Why is everyone against me?**

**Mariyun: cause your evil, duh. Anyway Read and review. Also to the person with the red sombrero your crab parked in a no loading zone. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Mariyun: Hey people so I bet you're dying to find out about that squid in your toilet.**

**Yoru: Is there a reason for me being here?**

**Mariyun: I needed a cute guy to do the disclaimer and everyone else was busy.**

**Tadase: I'm cute**

**Mariyun: Sure lets go with that. Anyway I will update Angel Chara for those of you who read it. I just need to figure out what to write. Cause I pretty much pull this out of my… ooh look cupcake. Anyway I pretty much pull this out of my toaster. His name is Greg. **

**Yoru: Mariyun does not own Shugo Chara. Can I have cupcake?**

**Mariyun: Si. Also I had so much fun looking up forms of fortune telling. There are some weird ones.**

The Seer can't see

Ikuto had run into his room and grabbed his things from his dresser. Yoru sighed and rolled his eyes again, "Ikuto-nya, we've gone through with the whole 'I'm running away routine' already. We did last year and the year before that. Why can't you just accept the fact that you have nowhere to go and you need your mom?"

Ikuto looked at Yoru with piercing silver eyes, the silver that Ikuto only showed when he had to. Ikuto bellowed, "I know Yoru that's why I need to leave. I won't be dependent on her anymore."

"If that's the case then I'm coming with you," a voice said and Ikuto turned to see Utau.

"I'm not bringing you with me," Ikuto stated.

"Ikuto-dono, no Ikuto, if you're worried about me getting hurt don't be. I happen to be a whole lot tougher than that Night Sparrow **(A/N: I couldn't actually find its Japanese name. Essentially it's a bird spirit that sings in the mountains)**. I'm your sworn misaki! I'm your loyal Mizuchi! **(A/N: A water serpent like spirit. A misaki is a shrine guardian they can also serve particular gods)**. I'm going to follow you forever!" Utau shouted as Ikuto walked past her.

"It's not about me hurting you. Hell, if you wanted to you could kill me right now. No this about the fact that I don't want to rely on my grandfather's power. I'm going to use my strength no theirs! I will carry my father's name as a Hoshina. I need to," Ikuto said to Utau almost shouting. Ikuto clutched his chocker and whispered, "I don't want to rely on this forever."

Utau sighed 'this moron.' "Fine, but you'll be back in a week, you always are." Yoru gave a look of agreement and left.

Yaya sat in the middle of her meditation room, which was actually her backyard, focusing on her subjects. Looking for signs in the world around her. Yaya's parents had a wide variety of forms of foretelling. Except ones involving entrails and blood. Thank Kami for that. Still it meant that Yaya's yard looked more like a zoo then anything. Yaya watched the way the sun rays dipped into the grass, the way the ants moved around her, the way her cat strutted across the yard, the movement of the ducks in the pond. Yaya walked to a spider web and gazed at the pattern. She looked for anything in the sky that would answer her. Yaya threw a laurel into the open fire she'd made moments before starting and listened for a sound, none. Becoming worried. Yaya stood still and hoped for a breeze, none. Yaya began poking at the ground randomly and when she looked closely furrowed her brow. Yaya took some salt and threw it at the fire groaning at her results. Yaya took out three coins and threw six times. Yaya looked at the cage were they kept the rats. 'Drat,' Yaya thought for she never spoke during divinations. It was the only time she was ever truly silent. Looking at the snake cage she went to the place they kept songbirds and released them. She quickly gazed at the head of the goat and the horses in the stable. She tossed a stone into the water, crushed rose petals in her hands, she looked at the smoke and the way the fire burned, and gave a loud sigh. She then drew letters on the ground and placed down feed and gestured for her ducks to come over. They did and within minutes she was on the verge of screaming.

'If nature doesn't want tell me then I guess I'll need other methods!' she screamed to herself. She pulled up her crystal ball and gazed into it a few minutes. Immediately she threw down some pink dice and placed down cards from her tarot deck. Yaya brewed herself a cup and guzzled down a cup of tea. She looked at the leaves and resisted the urge to throw the cup. Yaya pored wax into a cup of water, then looked at patterns in the ashes in her fire place, finally she closed her eyes grabbed a book and opened it to a random page.

Finally done with her work she let out a scream, "None of this makes any sense! What does any of this even mean!? I keep getting the same things over and over. The moon, rice, foxes, and cats! Always cats!" Yaya looked at the book and sighed, "What does this even mean?" The book had been about yokai the page was opened to a picture of a Kasha. A yokai cat that carts dead bodies to the underworld. "None of these omens are good either. All of them tell me not to get involved."

Yaya went to her room and dialed Rima on her phone. As the phone rang she heard a click and someone on the other end. "Hey Yaya, that was fast. You done already?" Rima spoke.

"Rima-chan, I give up! I've tried everything I know and nothing works! Yaya doesn't want to work anymore," Yaya whined finally reverting back to acting like the little kid.

"Everything? You sure? I mean you must have only been at it for about three to four hours?" Rima questioned.

"Everything, but looking at something's insides and I'm not doing that," Yaya grunted and pulled a piece of candy out of her drawer.

"You must have got something?" Rima huffed.

"I did, but none of it really adds up," Yaya sighed and popped some chocolate in her mouth. "Everything but two things added up to what you told me. One was rice and harvest and all that. The other is well it's a picture of a Kasha."

"A Kasha? That's the Yokai that carries off dead bodies right?" Rima said in confusion. Yaya confirmed Rima's answer. "Well, maybe the Kasha has something to do with it."

"Maybe, it's just..." Yaya stopped and ate another chocolate. "Every time I look into this Ikuto's future I keep seeing the past. But, I can't remember what I'm seeing all I know is that it's important. Same goes for Tadase. One thing does stand out though."

"What's that?!" Rima asked sounding excited by this news.

"It's a vague message I got from Pepe. The answer is to be found in their true eyes," Yaya said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dunno. Try getting looking at them when in front of mirror or something," Yaya answered giving a shrug.

"I've seen Tadase in front of a mirror it doesn't do anything," Rima sighed.

"Use a blessed mirror," Yaya cheered.

"Like, some mirror made of purified sand blessed under the full moon with holy water?" Rima said.

"Of course not. Those things are worthless and overpriced," Yaya laughed and heard a knock on the door. "Gotta go bye."

"So Ikuto-nya what's the plan," Yoru sighed while following Ikuto. Knowing his master he would run to Kyoto or someplace like that for about a week.

"Find some place where we can lay low for a while," Ikuto muttered as he jumped from roof to roof relying only Yoru's power.

"Yes, and we are totally inconspicuous jumping from roof to roof like this in the middle of the day," Yoru said snidely. "Ikuto why can't we walk like normal people?"

"Because, if the Hotori or their servants found us we'd be killed," Ikuto stated as if it was common sense, which to them it was. "So we stay off the ground and away from the kitsune." Ikuto jumped again and nearly tripping as he landed. Ikuto watched as people moved from below him. Luckily in Seiyo seeing something like this was not too unusual.

"Ikuto-nya, I'm tired," Yoru yawned not wanting to go further. Ikuto sighed. Yoru is so lazy. Luckily for Yoru Ikuto was lazier.

"Fine we'll take a break, but after we continue till sunset," Ikuto said as he sat on the roof.

** Mariyun: Here is the link that will give some brief descriptions on the types of divination Yaya uses is on my profile. **

****** . **


	7. Chapter 7

**Mariyun: I'm back from the dead. Let me tell you folks trying, to escape a giant rabid piece of toast is harder than it looks.**

**Miki: What does that even mean? **

**Mariyun: One day I will be a beautiful burrito and rule all of Nevada with an iron herring.**

**Miki: Mariyun does not own Shugo Chara or its products. Alright listen to the nice doctor and take your medicine.**

I Follow a Fox

Nagi looked at the blank talismans and sighed. More would be needed if he was to keep up with warding off the false prince. He gave a loud sigh how would he ever manage to get the prince off his back. He also didn't like the idea of having to constantly draw blood. "I could tell my parents, but they probably wouldn't believe me," he grumbled. Why was all of this happening now? Why were these strange things now happening? Nagi stirred as he felt a breeze in the room he looked upward and saw nothing, but an open window. 'I could have sworn I closed the window,' he thought. He turned back and stopped as he saw piercing red eyes glare into his in the dark room. Nagi carefully reached for any sort of weapon and was returned with a chuckle.

"Don't even bother with that pitiful attempt," Tadase laughed as he approached Nagi. Nagi slowly reached under the table for the knife he kept there, but was often forgotten.

"How'd you get in here the windows are sealed with wards," Nagi yelled as he held the knife to Tadase.

"Wards aren't that effective against half-yokai," Tadase spoke as he approached. "I wouldn't bother attacking me either. After all, I am the heir to the Hotori family if you put even a scratch on me you will be banished from the clans."

"Are you here to gloat then or perhaps kill me even for knowing your dirty little secret," Nagi hissed.

Tadase now sat at the table Nagi was at, "Why neither. Dear Nagi, what gave you the idea what I desired was you dead. In fact I'm here to ask if you would work for me."

"Why would I do that?" Nagi responded irritated by Tadase's audacity. "Hell, what would you even need me for?!"

"Well, as for why I have that convenient piece of leverage. As for what I need your clan's power," Tadase smirked. "That is why your _sister _is to marry me and hand over your clan's secrets."

"Oh, Tadase it has always been my dream to walk down the aisle in a white dress. But, sadly you're just not my type," Nagi said almost gagging on his words.

Tadase grasped suddenly onto Nagi's neck his face full of rage, "You, scum! I order you to do something and you will follow!" Tadase wanted to scream out louder, but stopped when he thought Nagi's parents might hear. "All will follow me! So will you Fujisaki! Or I swear to Kami I will kill you and your family like I did that of the thieving cat's!"

"No one would follow a creep like you!" Nagi spat and the grip tightened. Nagi looked into the red spheres of Tadase eyes. They were inhuman like that of a rabid animal.

"Everyone will! It is my birthright!" Tadase yelled in rage. "And if you will not follow willing I have other methods." At that probably the most unexpected thing happened. Tadase kissed Nagi. **(A/N: Yes you read it right!) **The kiss was brief with a hint of tongue and as it ended not only was Nagi tempted to barf he felt as if his entire body was engulfed in acid. "Ick! I'll have to clean my mouth out. Humans always have such a disgusting flavor to them. Especially children."

"We're the same age jackass!" Nagi managed to yelp before feeling the taste of iron fill his mouth. Tadase scoffed at him.

"Make those comments while you can. Right this moment you entire body is coursing with a poison that will make you mine," Tadase laughed kicking Nagi to the ground. Nagi felt as sting became greater than before and felt his mind cloud. Who was he? What was he doing? Where was he? Who was the strange person in front of him? "Nagi?" a voice spoke bringing clarity to the boy on the floor. "I wish to speak with Nadeshiko."

Nagi spoke lightly as if remembering how to speak, "Nadeshiko is dead. Who are you?"

Tadase looked as if he was about to hit boy but remembered that Nagi's mind was now as frail as a spiders thread. "I am your master, Tadase." He lowered himself to Nagi's level. "I need to you to become Nadeshiko."

"I don't become her. I become Temari," Nagi whispered the whole time wondering why he was telling Tadase any of this. "I-I-I need that box over there. The one with the flowers." Nagi pointed to the box and Tadase handed it to him. Nagi pulled out a piece of paper worn and faded with time yellowing at the edges. Nagi held the paper carefully and whispered something that Tadase could not hear. Suddenly hundreds of sakura petals enveloped Nagi becoming a second skin. His features became softer, his chest felt slightly heavier, and of course the most awkward part the lack of his manhood. This was how Nagi pulled off for so many years being his sister. This was the trademark secret of the Fujisaki clan shikigami possession. The ability to take the form of any shikigami is the ancient skill passed down through the ages.

"Nagihiko ," Tadase spoke sweetly as he looked at his new easily controlled pawn. This shikigami was obedient to whoever commanded it. Nagi could still resist but in this state he couldn't even comprehend disobedience. "This is very important. I need to know if you can find Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

"Yes I can find his soul," Nagi answered blankly.

"Good, I need you to find him and…" Tadase whispered his orders to Nagi and stroked his cheek. "I know you will do well. You wish to see me pleased after all." Nagi felt confused by these words.

"When will I know if I you're happy master?" Nagi spoke with hollow words.

"I will say so. Now leave and complete your mission then you may return to me," Tadase's words were honey laced and Nagi felt disgusted by them, yet he was strangely compelled to follow to listen to adore this person. So Nagi obediently left and followed his orders.

Ikuto sighed as he laid on the ground of an old factory due for demolition. A few more days and they would easily reach Kyoto. Night had already fallen and Ikuto had taken to inhabiting a corner of the room. A strange scent, one of sakura and spices, filled his nose. Ikuto bolted upright and was on guard. From the shadows appeared a ghost of his past. Her dark hair decorated with the cherry blossoms she always adored, a beautiful susohiki kimono of decorative flowers and birds of a pale pink the outer uchikake trailing along the floor, her soft amber eyes, and the sweet smile that adorned her face."Nadeshiko! But you're dead!" Ikuto exclaimed as he watched the figure move lifelessly toward him.

"Nadeshiko is dead. This vessel is her brother, but I am Temari," the ghost spoke softly and continued toward him. Ikuto vaguely remembered that Nadeshiko did have a brother. He had barely ever gave him any thought as a kid. "I was given specific orders to tell you 'I know you're alive now. I will kill you.'"

"Are you here to kill me?" Ikuto asked cautiously as he eyed the boy.

The messenger looked confused by this statement and stared at him blankly without recognition, "I was not told to do so I won't. Although I was told to give this message to anyone should my vessel be harmed, 'Save me!'" The brother was about to depart when a final would was said, "Tadase doesn't believe my master is still here, but he is and implores to listen to this while he is still conscious, 'Save me like you tried to save my sister. I want to escape so please save me from this damned kitsune. I need to know what really happened. I don't believe what he said about you killing her. Please tell me.'" At that the person was gone as quick as they had appeared.

Ikuto starred at his hand and sighed. Nobody but him was able to see the red stain on his hands. He had killed Nadeshiko. That was a fact. He had let her die and nothing could change that and he was not about to get involved with her brother.

As Nagi returned he smiled in front of his master, "I completed my orders."

"Good," Tadase spoke kindly. "You will follow me forever?"

"Of course," Nagi said as Tadase kissed him again. The kiss was less haste then the last and when it broke Nagi's eyes were even more lifeless than before, but something new lay in them. A pining to please Tadase would be his knew reason for living. Tadase did so enjoy remolding a soul to fit his purpose and he wouldn't mind kissing the boy in this state.** (A/N: Again Yes you read it right)** Shikigamis' had an interesting taste to them.

"You will give me everything I ask for. You will crave my approval. You are mine and mine alone. Is that fine by you, Nagi?" Tadase said cuffing Nagi's chin.

The empty eyes looked back at him and a smile crossed Tadase's lips as Nagi responded as he should, "Of course master." What came next was unexpected as Nagi initiated a kiss that both parties were happy to take part. For Nagi though felt ill by his action found the burning sensation that he was beginning to crave as he kissed his master. Tadase enjoyed the fact that his new pawn was already beginning to become addicted to his poison it would not be long till Nagi could not live without the poison or orders. He would enjoy toying with Nagi like this because Tadase would let him come back to reality and when he did he would be so ashamed he would beg for Tadase to take him back. Tadase couldn't wait to see him beg. When the kiss finally both were panting and Nagi pressed for more. More was provided and by the end the night kisses would not be the only thing shared.

Yaya woke immediately in a cold sweat screaming after watching a fox coil around a cherry tree and all the flowers begin to wither away in her dream, "NAGI NO!"

**Mariyun: I know that its short but it's all I got at the moment. For those of you thinking "OMG TADASE AND NAGI ARE GONNA BE A PARRING" I would like to state unless it's in a creepy Nagi is a mindless slave, then hellz no. Nagi ends up with Rima in this. And if you like that stuff I won't judge you cuz I do too. I also get a sick satisfaction in writing this. Also most of this written around real mythology, but I totally made up the whole mind control fox kisses. If that's a real thing please tell me. Just consider that power a special thing that Tadase can do.**

**Nagi: I hate you!**

**Tadase:...Well at least it's well written.**

**Mariyun: Please read and review. Oh, dear I'm worried I may have to change this to M to satisfy my horrid mind.**


End file.
